Enticed
by iceDMilo
Summary: It was a game between the two, to find a girl and ditch her. But it has changed, it changed...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Second fict. Enjoy.

Chapter 1:

Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi were sitting in the park, callously dressed in the high school uniforms; ties hanging attractively loose around their necks, cross-legged, hours before the school bell went off. The walls were painted blue and white, with a touch of grey here and there. Kinomoto High School, although a prestigious college that many vie to get into, had similar barbed-wires on top of their walls, both to keep intruders out, and the handful of rebellious students in. Maybe only two.

The lush green canopy had restricted much sunlight into the park, creating a cooling shade all day long. The most humble benches were delicately carved with intricate details, transforming it into a majestic chair just missing its cushion. The roads were ordinary concrete though lined with exotic flora, with a tinge of pink, purple and yellow brightening up the lesser brown. The grass was soft, unlike the usual ones seen in the everyday field. What less could one expect from the park owned by the Nogi family? It was located in the middle of a public area, but no one was allowed to set foot in it, to _pollute the air by just breathing._ The Nogi's young master, Ruka had set this rule. Proud, and complacent, the others could do nothing but to obey, for fear of offending the most powerful families in the city, the Nogis, and the Hyuugas.

Girls swarmed around them like bees attracted to honey, but the two young masters just swat them away like flies, occasionally taking a second look at exceptional beauties, but to only kick them away the next day like trash.

Natsume Hyuuga's raven hair was set wildly, swaying in the breeze, as he adopted a callous attitude, portraying indifference to everything. His brows were dark and his piercing garnet orbs seemed to have its own force, attracted much attention, and turned heaps of heads. His uniform was worn untidily, but the dishevelled appearance made him look only cooler. Many tried to adopt his attitude and style but to only look like a boy too poor to afford new clothes and silly trying to act cold, indifferent. He was tall, well-built and moderately tanned, training in his own private gymnasium, swimming in the pool everyday. Guys tried desperately to talk to him wanting to mix with the cool group, but only felt inferior when shot with the cold, unfeeling look.

Ruka Nogi's sleek blonde hair was short, and framed his fair face. His sapphire eyes' mesmerised countless girls, not losing to Natsume as attention from girls piled up on them. He was ogled at wherever he went, with Natsume's own flock of girls following near him; they were never alone on streets and could only get a quiet, peaceful moment of rest in the park. He inherited the Caucasian genes from his French mother, who was a natural beauty, curls soft like a baby's, eyes a sky blue. Her rosy cheeks emphasising on her fair skin, bringing out the perfect complexion a girl could ever wish for. He had much of his mother's features, a beautiful kid indeed and now, a handsome teen.

The two had been friends since young, nothing related to their backgrounds being the two wealthiest families in the vicinity. They had met in school, and had since became the best of friends, always hanging together, going through thick and thin, never apart. Their friendship bonds like that of titanium, strong and unbreakable and bound too by trust.

The two got any girl they wanted, seldom meeting a harder one, which they try their hardest to break. They found it pleasurable to come between a couple, to break them up and toss the girl away like a useless toy. Often betting their most precious possessions to see how long they could take to win their little game. Nothing could be bought without money, even the _most precious, _so it was absentmindedly shoved out of their minds. They had hurt many girls, made enemies with countless guys throughout the years, sometimes coming across one who clung on, refusing to let go. They had made themselves look fearless, always working together and injecting fear to those who dared offend them. But occasionally, some couldn't help but avenge their broken hearts and stolen girlfriends, entertaining the two from time to time.

The town clock struck twelve, and chimed. Natsume sighed and stood up, turning to face Ruka. Ruka nodded and followed suit and they strolled out together.

The birds chirping melodiously, hidden in the layers and layers of leaves. Squirrels scuttled past their feet, not worried or afraid, as the two came here everyday, leaving them alone, occasionally giving them a nut or two. They were nice and friendly, as long as the animals are concerned. Ruka was the bearer of the animal pheromone alice; it would be surprising if he mistreated the animals. A sparrow landed on Ruka's shoulder, the air filling with its sweet, sharp voice. A cat strolled beside Natsume, following his pace. He gave a little smile, his eyes not as intense, playing with the cat with a thin line of fire that appeared in front of it. The black cat chased after it as if it was a ball of string.

As soon as the two stepped out of the park gates, the animals automatically returned to the park, back to their homes. Many girls, still dressed in their uniforms, were outside the park, spying at them as soon as school ended. They rushed out of the hellhole to see them, knowing that they will certainly be there. They squealed in excitement as they screamed their names and waved.

They rolled their eyes without turning a hair, and stalked off. The girls talked in whispers and followed closely behind.

"The red-haired? How long?"

"3 days, my BMW."

"I have that already, change it. Your resort?"

"Fine." Natsume agreed in a huff and they gave each other discreet high-fives.

Natsume stopped and spun around, giving a stunning smile, eyes fixed on his target. He walked towards her as she froze in shock. The crowd moved back cautiously, watching the unpredictable Natsume make his move.

"Did Yumi do anything?"

"Why is Natsume walking towards her?"

"She's in so much trouble if she had offended him."

The crowd muttered amongst themselves, faces showing worry and for some, envy.

Natsume held Yumi by her wrist, and leaned in, whispering into her ear. She blushed different shades of scarlet and nodded. He pulled her away, arms linked. When Natsume walked past Ruka, he gave a victorious smirk and whispered, _Maybe two days will be enough, get ready your resort Ruka, I have no need to put mine to the bet anymore._

Natsume dragged Yumi to a corner in the alley, wrinkled his nose at the shabby state but turned to her anyway. He stared into her eyes, long and mesmerising. She didn't know what to do but to look into his beautiful red orbs. As he framed her face with his palms, he gave a little smirk and laid a small kiss on her cheeks. She turned her head, hoping for one on her lips too, but he drew away. She pouted, as she placed her arms around Natsume's neck, trying to get intimate with him.

It was a girl's dream, to be chosen by Natsume or Ruka, to be by his side, acknowledged by all the girls in KHS [Kinomoto High School as one superior to them. Yumi was more than glad, she was ecstatic.

Natsume pulled away gently, and motioned towards the exit to the main road. He turned just slightly, taking in her expressions, emotions and all. Then he laughed under his breath, thinking, plotting.

"See you tomorrow in school, Yumi…" He trailed off, leaving her hanging, suspended in the air. She felt so glad, he knew her name, and he wanted to see her tomorrow, how great is that?

Ruka was waiting outside the alley, leaning onto a bench as he watched several girls walked past him, trying hard not to squeal, it fascinates him. He laughed when he saw Natsume smirking widely and him.

"It's all going to end tomorrow?" Ruka asked.

"Most probably… You should take a look at her face. She's… hopeless. She wants me to kiss her. Is that gross or what? Kiss her ugly lips, dream on… Nice target you gave me, thanks Ruka." Natsume growled.

"Hey, don't complain. You get a resort for this… just kissing this… thing." He laughed.

Natsume gave Ruka a light nudge and walked off in the direction of his mansion, mind working furiously, thinking of the best way to humiliate Yumi in front of everybody the next day and then off he will go to claim his prize.

Natsume laid on his velvet covered mattress on his king-sized bed, a stylish black and white theme. The rug on his ground was cool and snow white in colour. He hugged his pillow and threw his bag to the ground. It landed with a soft thud on the rug and he shut his eyes, resting.

_What is this place…? The darkness and silence is choking, engulfing everything in sight. It was pitch black, I can't even see my fingers in front of me, pure darkness. Every step I take, every breath I inhale, I can't hear it. It is… too silent. Wait, someone's breathing, it doesn't match my pace, who is it. My voice can't be heard, only my lips part and mouth move, no sound escaped. The breathing deepened, and I hear a melody. Someone was humming it, the melodious music enticing my ears, drawing me towards the endless darkness where the sound came from. Soft singing, I can hear it. It was a girl, her voice, so sweet, who is it? The singing got louder and louder, deafening, but still pleasing to the ear, just a notch to loud. Light is coming to view, but my sight is blurred. It is getting fainter and fainter. I felt my head spin as the light whirled round and round. I dropped to the ground, it felt forever, but it didn't hurt, not one bit. It was brighter now, but it was a tunnel light, coming from a small, far source. A gentle touch on my cheeks, I felt delicate smooth hands. A brush of hair as the head turned, I saw brown. I squinted in the deepening light, trying to see, but the figure disappeared. The place is dimming once again as I felt myself shutting down. I heard my name, Natsume… Tempting, and enticing… The voice… the voice-_

Natsume woke up in a start, his eyes blank for a moment. The red began to focus, and turned to his bedside table, glancing at the clock. It was still early, an hour before meeting Ruka. He stood up and slid gracefully to the bathroom like a cat, stealthily and quietly.

He washed his face, splashing it repeatedly with cold water, and stared into the mirror. He remembered the voice, the long brown hair, the soft skin… He shook his head free of the dream and dried his face. He dressed in his usual sloppy uniform and slammed out of the house without eating breakfast, which was a sumptuous full meal.

He strolled down the path slowly, enjoying the quiet stretch of road. It was almost empty, except for a lone girl, walking towards him, too dressed in a uniform.

She had honey brown hair which cascade down to her back. It was soft and silky, and her fringe laid obediently, covering her eyebrows prettily. She clipped some hair back with a silver pin, appearing elegant and classy. Her eyes were too, brown. Ordinary eye colour, but her look was no less attractive then Natsume or Ruka's. Her lips were set in a small smile as she walked, not acknowledging the presence of Natsume. Her uniform was too, sloppy in her own attractive way. Her figure was slim and petite, skin fair. She looked so delicate, as if she would shatter into a million pieces if she fell. She looked beautiful in her uniform, her hair swaying in the wind. He had never seen anyone like her. As their distance closed, he heard her humming a familiar tune, one that he heard not long ago.

_What is that she is humming…?_

She passed him without looking at him, unusual for a girl. Natsume was slight displeased as he was used to having the attention to himself.

_The tune, the tune…_

_Oh! - My dream!_

He spun around quickly, only to see her disappearing down the slope. The long brown hair, the melody, she resembled the mysterious figure from his dream!

He was thinking about the girl he had just seen till Ruka came.

"Hey Natsume, here's the deed to the resort, now let's get on with the show." Ruka urged as he threw him the documents, noting that he was distracted.

Natsume looked up and nodded, walking slowly beside Ruka. They reached the school in ten minutes, to see the school already bustling with activity.

"Natsume, here she comes." Ruka nudged Natsume, smirking.

Natsume looked up and saw Yumi, face lit up upon seeing him. He screwed his face in distaste as she approached, grinning like an idiot. He tried to link arms with Natsume but was only pushed roughly away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsume snarled at her loudly as everyone turned to look what the commotion was about.

"I- I'm… I thought… We were together?" Yumi stuttered.

"When did I ever say that? Don't ever touch me with your filthy hands." Natsume warned her dangerously.

"Then why did you pull me out yesterday, bring me to the alley and-"

"Shut up wench. Who do you think you are, do you think I like you, don't flatter yourself. Think about it, what did I tell you yesterday? Anything about me liking your filthy presence? No!" Natsume said, humiliating her in front of everyone.

She stood there speechless as Natsume and Ruka brushed past her, sinking to the ground.

"Hah, why did you break that weak toy so thoroughly?" Ruka teased.

"Isn't that what you always do too?" Natsume retorted, laughing.

He looked at the deed and folded it into half and stuffed it into his pocket, smiling but his eyes were void.

_Who's that girl? _

_Why did she appear in my dreams?_

_Who is she…?_

End of chapter 1 :D


	2. Chapter 2

I really have no inspiration, but I wouldn't have anytime to update till Friday, and today is Sunday. So just bear with the undeveloped plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 2:

Huddled together in a small group, some had their hands protectively around their heads and bodies; others just looked at them with fear scrawled over their faces. Large wooden sticks were strewn on the ground, broken with uneven cracks stretching to the tip. The alley was dark, and two figures stood, staring down at them, listening to the weak mob exhaling ragged breaths. A fair fist punched the brick wall, furious, as the bricks crumbled and little broken bits rolled down onto the ground. Those terrifying garnet eyes scanned through the group, anger burning furiously. He glanced over at his friend and look at his bleeding fist, bruised arm.

"Do you really wish to die?" He shouted at them.

"No one will know what happened, because you all become ashes, in this damned place, trash," he said, voice dangerously low.

Ruka shut his eyes for and snapped his fingers. For a moment, it was all quiet. Then a distant flapping could be heard, light, swift feathers cutting through the air, an eagle. It was huge and it perched precariously on a branch that bent due to its size. It feathers were white to the wings, where a magnificent gold striped through its body, a chivalric bird.

A flame appeared on Natsume's palm as he scorched his nearest attacker. The fire was dark, like how Natsume felt now, anger, hatred. The guy whimpered as the heat barely licked his arm, he edged back closer to the group, not wishing to be in the heart of the line of fire when Natsume unleashed his fury.

Ruka murmured a few words under his breath, too quick and low to be heard, but the eagle swooped down light lightning and tore the uniform of one, missing the raw flesh just by an inch.

"Next time you won't be so lucky…" Ruka growled as the eagle circled them high above, choosing its next prey.

The mob consisted of five 3rd years in Kinomoto High School, all tall and muscular, all had their girls stolen from them, all wanted revenge… They had their weapons ready, thick wooden sticks, to get back at the two. They had thought they would have them cowering at their feet for sure, who could stand up to 5 with only their bare hands? They had ambushed the 2 in the alley, struck Ruka's hand and tried to get Natsume, but was only forced to a corner by a ring of fire that appeared out of nowhere. Looking at Natsume's eyes, filled with burning anger, he broke their sticks with ease and threw it back at them. Natsume was protective over his best pal, the friend he had since he was young, no one got away hurting him. No one got away hurting Natsume too, as far as Ruka was concerned. Their plan backfired, and they were not sure if they would get out unscathed, or worst alive. They never knew the existence of Alices in their town, who would have guessed that the two obnoxious rich young masters had alices and Natsume, unfortunately, the Fire Alice.

The circling eagle had blocked even the faint light of the moon, as if taking away the only hope they had left. No one would see them in the dark, no one dared to stand up to the duo, no one had ever offended them and left unhurt. They were going to suffer, for harming Ruka, something Natsume would never tolerate. A wall of fire surrounded the mob, devouring everything in its way, advancing towards them menacingly, can't wait to taste them, to burn them to ashes. The eagle flew higher up, moving out of the black smoke that rose into the air, blending with the equally dark sky. No stars were visible; everything was engulfed by the clouds in the sky, hiding all light.

Ruka and Natsume stared at them, eyes reflecting the flame that rose high above the ground, destroying every possible escape route; it was a death, certain for all of them. There was no way to extinguish the fire once it was set, there was no return. He saw them huddling closer together, trying to stay away from the fire that was getting closer and closer, trying to shout for help, but their voices were drowned in the crackling of the fire burning the sand beneath their feet.

"Let's go now…" Ruka muttered, taking a last look at their faces.

"…" Natsume gave a slight nod, watching them burn, the agony in their eyes, his own were cold, indifferent even watching the life of the people burning into ashes.

Their feet were burning from the flame that wasn't even touching them. Some removed their shoes and tried to extinguish the fire, but all to no avail. Some tried to jump out of the fire, but their clothes caught fire, speeding their deaths. One way or another, they are doomed.

As the two exited the alley, they heard a sizzling sound, and heard the five fall to the ground with loud thuds. They felt the presence of someone, an aura that was never present in the town. They turned and took a few steps back, peering into the dark alley. It was wet, and water flowed to their feet, soaking their shoes.

A small figure was standing, alone, back facing them. Her black outfit blended in with the dark, only her hair was swaying loosely. Ruka gave a little gasp when he saw his eagle was perching on her outstretched arm without strain. She lifted her arm easily and the eagle rose up into the sky, flying into the distant. She gave a small chuckle and let her hand flop down to her side casually. Her small frame turned around and met their eyes, without fear or uneasiness. She was an Alice, no doubt about that. She stepped carefully around the unconscious bodies and stood teen feet away from them. The way she moved was graceful, and the speed was unbelievable.

"An alice?" Ruka whispered, confirming the fact with Natsume.

Natsume nodded and his jaw was set hard. Her brown hair was the one that he saw the other morning, and in his dreams. She was an alice and he didn't realise… A small grin suddenly crept to his lips as he turned to Ruka.

Ruka smiled.

"Showtime… 3 days." Ruka whispered and grinned. His fair face looked handsome, almost perfect except for the scheming grin. He smoothed the creases down and gave a small smile, and started towards the girl.

She tilted her head and watched him walk towards her, smiling,_ friendly_ … So unlike the hideous, dangerous side that she saw when they tried to get rid of the 5 burly guys.

_Blonde hair, fair face, Nogi. The people in this town weren't wrong about his looks, so captivating, so charming. No wonder all the girls flock all over to him. _

She looked away from the figure, and turned to the silhouette that was standing in the dark. She could not see his face, only the outline; but the striking red eyes, they were impossible to miss.

_That must be Hyuuga. His eyes… They held something more than his usual indifference. The day when he saw me, he looked, almost shocked. He was watching me warily, almost worried for his friend. They'd figured I'm an Alice, not bad…_

She shifted her attention back to Ruka, he was almost close to her now. She didn't wait; she moved swiftly towards him, taking him by surprise. She placed her hand beneath his chin, and moved it up his cheek. She stared into his sapphire eyes, alluringly. He was surprised by the sudden move taken. He felt his heart skipped a beat, and heat flushed to his cheeks. No one had done this to him before, and her soft fingers tapped his face lightly, a subtle smile creeping to her lips.

_So this is how a girl feels every time I approach them, gosh, this is amazing._

Ruka shook his head gently free of her touch; this was supposed to be his game, not hers to dominate.

He took her arm and bent down, faces just a few inches apart. He could feel her cool breath on his chin, even and paced. He looked at her, enticingly, wondering how long it would take for her to fall into his game. _Not long…_ Well, no girl had ever been able to resist his charm, why would this mere alice? He leaned in closer, intimate, but she remained unmoved.

_Challenge._

"Ruka…" Natsume called softly.

"Yeah, coming."

Ruka turned to face the mysterious girl and gave a smile.

"Well, I guess I have to go…" He whispered to her. Ruka muttered something under his breath and turned away, giving a small wave.

She sighed and called after him.

"You know, I hate mice, so you'd better call them away, I don't want to drown them you know…" She said and jumped up to the building, disappearing into the night.

"Hey, she's good… She busted you." Natsume teased.

"Yeah, I wonder what's her alice, she can control my eagle, and she extinguished your fire almost immediately. She's special, a challenge. I'm going to have fun."

"Whatever, you have to days left." Natsume reminded.

-x-x-x-x-

Natsume was back in his mansion as he stepped into his palatial bedroom, he stopped in his tracks. The girl was sitting on his window sill, playing with his curtain, back facing him. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, swishing in the wind…

End:D

Heheh, I wanted to develop the plot more, so I shall just leave it hanging. I will try to update soon.

And Mikan doesn't appear to be what she's like here, I think I will make her a better character, but sometimes meaner. Yup I think…

And Ruka is bad too, haha. They are both together lah.

Ok, till next time. Thanks for all the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, I have my Chinese exams tomorrow, I hate Chinese damn a lot. Who cares?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 3:

She hopped daintily to her feet and balanced on the window sill, her face was serious, but the menace before was gone as she concentrated really hard, trying not to topple over the window. She clutched the window frame and rubbed her feet against the smooth sill, then finally stepping down to the carpeted ground.

Natsume leaned on the wall casually, waiting for her to say something. She watched her every move, and saw that even the way she kept herself from falling was graceful. She carried herself well, able to control her body flexibly. Her feet shuffled in the fluffy rug, smiling. Her head turned towards Natsume, her hazel eyes were empty, just staring and staring without uttering a word.

Natsume sighed as he watched her and moved to his mahogany carved cupboards, chucking his bag on the floor.

"I like your room." She said, as she moved to the window again, looking at the moon, semi-covered by the dark clouds. The sky was shrouded, only a faint glimpse of light was visible.

"You barged into my house, into my room just to tell me that?" he snickered.

"Well not exactly…" She shut her eyes and gathered her thoughts. She spun around and stared at him, and pangs of guilt, sadness and anger flowed through him, burning in his veins. "It's for this." She hissed.

Natsume bit his lips and groaned in pain as he clutched his arms, hard. He felt the anger and sadness, the pain the people felt, all rolled into a ball and forced down his throat, merging with his body.

She sank down onto the floor and the pain stopped. Her forehead was beaded with perspiration, as the pain she inflicted upon Natsume was too, thrown back at her. Natsume glared at her, trying to catch his breath.

"What the hell did you just do?!" He demanded.

"Did it feel good? This is what you caused the others, _pain_! I stepped into this town and it was filled with these angry emotions, all cursing and swearing. It felt so bad to me. It all hit me like a boulder, much worse than yours. This is what you and your Nogi friend had been causing!" She growled angrily.

"What is it to you then, why did you even bother staying. You can just leave!" His breath sharp, but regaining its even pace as he saw her struggling to stand up.

"Oh yes I would if I can, if I hadn't been born into my family, fly if I may, I will leave this horrible place!"

"Yes you would, after you've stepped into my room, you'll want it more then ever." Natsume muttered, just loud enough to be heard. He peered up through his fringe at her and smirked.

He moved swiftly and deftly towards her and grabbed her shoulders. Her shoulder was small and her delicate frame was more prominent in her black outfit in the dark.

She stumbled and slammed into the hard cold marble as he backed her up onto the wall. The band around her ponytail fell onto her shoulders and landed on the ground. Her hair cascaded down her back and lay on his hands and arms. The silky locks of honey brown hair were soft on the back of his hand as her pale face was almost translucent in the dark. She looked ethereal, her beauty was divine.

Natsume's stunning garnet eyes peered into her hazel ones, taking in the calm look. He leaned in so close; similar to what Ruka had done previously, only more enticing, intimate.

She flinched at such close distance, finally giving a reaction. Natsume's smug visage showed all over his face. She tried to struggle free from his grasp, to push him away, but he held her firmly, face hovering above hers. She held her breath as he tilted her chin upwards. He studied her face carefully, searching for any signs off giving in but there were none. Ruka would be pissed at him if he snatched his prey. She looked at her pale pink lips, and her hazel eyes. They were dazing, blanking out and her knees gave way. Natsume released her shoulders and held her by her waist.

She suddenly straightened and teleported to his back and shoved him to the bed. It was too fast to grasp as he landed on the soft mattress and found her clutching at his neck. She tightened her hands around his neck, but his jaw was set hard, not making a sound.

He placed his hands gently around her wrist, trying to loosen her hold. He inched away from her, and sat up. Her hands fell to her side as her fringe shadowed her eyes.

"You're a multiple alice user, you are…" Natsume murmured.

"…"

"A Sakura." He managed to guess.

She clutched the pendant around her neck and moved to the edge of the bed, trying to get down, but was stopped by a firm hold on her elbow. She didn't look up, but twisted slightly, trying to free herself.

"Why… Are you afraid of me, Sakura…?" He said her name, focussing on her family background, voice soft and taunting.

"Stop it! I don't want to be known as part of the Sakura family, go away!"

She slapped Natsume's hand away and jumped off the bed. She ran to the window, silently, feet padding across the carpet noiselessly as she stopped at the window.

"Hyuuga, you'll never know how I feel, being labelled as _that Sakura_ all the time. And I, afraid of you, please… don't flatter yourself…" and she disappeared into the night. He looked out of the swaying curtains and followed the light silhouette till it fully blended into the dark.

_Don't flatter yourself…_

End

This is a super short chapt, its 11.28pm and I have yet to study. So yah, goodbye :D


	4. Chapter 4

I shant talk much about Mikan's family, actually I shouldn't have added them into the story in chapter 3, but I have no idea how to edit it out, so I shall just bear with it. Mostly Mikan and Natsume in this chapt. I think Ruka will be the next, I'm not sure. I will change the summary a bit.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 4:

"Welcome Sakura Mikan, into Kinomoto High, we will allocate you to your class, please hold on." The principal said, his wide face smiling widely. Mikan swivelled around in the chair as she choked at the air freshener, she hated lavender.

Yuka sat on the chair beside Mikan, waiting impatiently, brows furrowed as she glanced at her watch. She had arranged to meet the dealer of a large project, together with her husband. They worked with the advantage of alices, pitting against large companies like the H corporations, allied with Nogi INC. They had moved into the town to complete the projects, and ultimately planning to overtake the 2 largest companies in Japan.

"Sorry for the delay, Miss Sakura's class is, 2A. My staff will lead her there, thank you for you time." The meaty principal shook Yuka's hand as she turned away quickly, retrieving a wet tissue from her handbag and cleaning her palm. She screwed up her face in disgust as she exited the door. She gave Mikan a quick peck and rushed off.

"Sakura, Mikan. This way please." The receptionist, Kio, beamed at her, as if she'd known her all her life. She gave a small nod and followed her. Kio tried to start a conversation along the way, but were only given nods and shakes, rarely answering more than a sentence. Kio quickened her footsteps, wishing to reach the class sooner as the uncomfortable silence nudged at her. Her façade was intimidating, so cold and stern, as if every question Kio asked was idiotic, totally unnecessary. The answers Mikan gave, although only a simple shake or nod, occasionally a yes or no, seemed grand, her soft rich voice seemed almost like that of royalty.

She glided through the brightly lit corridor as she came across hideous photographs of teachers pinned together on the board. She frowned as she saw the teacher that was in charge of class 2A. She scanned through the whole board and moved on. The first year's classrooms came into sight as she saw the door wide open, fan spinning at top speed and the students sweating like as if they were in an oven. She cursed silently as the thought of sitting in a furnace ran through her mind. Her hair was down, lying obediently. Her blonde highlights were pretty on her natural brown hair, she was gorgeous.

As she proceeded towards the second level, a subtle smile crept to her lips. So, her classroom was air-conditioned after all. She turned to look at 2B, but saw the similar situation as that of the Year 1s, students burning in an oven. She grinned slightly as she twirled the ruby crystal necklace around her finger, playing with the pendant embedded with tiny red jewels.

Rio turned around and gave her a nervous smile, "here it is, Mikan, have fun."

Mikan smiled at her, almost friendly and thanked her. She could feel the discomfort Rio experienced around her, and she tried to at least let her see she wasn't hostile. Rio hesitated for a moment and gave a wider smile, than hurried back to work. Mikan sighed and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly through her nose. This was almost a routine, wherever her parents went, she had to follow. This must have been the 7th school Mikan was enrolled in, and she did not harbour high hopes for this to be the last.

She tapped the closed door lightly as she adjusted her uniform, it was sloppy, but she still looked good. She touched the pendant with her lips and dropped it back to her neck, and entered the classroom.

The cold air brushed her face as she leapt in pleasure within, this had to be the cosiest school she had studied in, yet. She took a quick glance across the whole class and saw 3 empty spaces. Great, one was right beside the window at the back row. She could already see herself dozing off in class, or maybe staring out at the great big Sakura tree outside. The maple leaves had started to fall, red, orange and yellow as the trunks stood bare beside the Sakura one.

She handed the slip of paper to the teacher and bowed, and proceeded to her seat. It was what she always desired, not clamped between study freaks, but all quiet and alone, it was perfect…

She walked through the aisle, ignoring stares and ogles from the students in the class as she sank down onto her chair and chucked her bag onto the floor. She leaned on the window pane and pressed her fingers on the glass, making little fingerprints and drew a smiley face on the condensed mist.

She turned as she heard her name; the teacher was introducing her to the class.

_Oh great…_

She stood up gracefully as she flashed a small smile to the class. Her hair fell to the front, fringe lying obediently below her brows. Her highlights added on to her notorious background, as warned by the previous schools she attended but no one could keep their eyes of her stunningly beautiful face, her catchy dress code, and her attention-grabbing hazel eyes. She sank down into her seat before the teacher could ask her to talk about mundane stuff about herself, like _causing pain to bastards, kicking people's butts with alice, and everything along that line… _She wasn't sure if they wanted to know.

She turned and looked at the two empty tables beside her seat; one was brand new, like hers while the other one was old and vandalised like the others. The students in the class kept peering at her, some grinning, the others worried. She frowned and slumped onto her desk, playing with her necklace.

The teacher droned on about Calculus which she had already learnt in her previous 4 schools. Her eye lids got heavier as the dark eye circles showed prominently against her fair skin. The faint humming of the air condition and the monotonous tone of the teacher shut her eyes and allowed fatigue to take over her. It was pure darkness, nothing else in sight, but Yuka's voice rang in her head. _  
_

_You can help get rid of those two._

She cringed as her eyes shut tighter. She was still sleeping, but the instructions Yuka gave her pounded in her mind, refusing to budge.

_Just get in between the two of them._

_Make them fight;_

_Make them hate;_

_Get rid of them!_

She twitched slightly in her sleep, but her eyes remained shut.

The classroom door swung open as light footsteps walked across the room. Little shuffles of bags being moved out of the way, shifting of chairs were heard in the classroom. The teacher stopped teaching, stepped back and gave a little bow. Only Mikan was oblivious as she laid asleep, all the worries and tension that has left her, her face at peace. Her head was facing the desk as her locks of brown hair flow down to her back, face hidden from the room.

The footsteps were approaching the back of the classroom as the students murmured among themselves. Mr Yamato's worry was plastered on his face as the two stopped. Ruka sat on the empty table beside Mikan's as Natsume's face frowned. They turned to face Mr Yamato accusingly as he shrunk into a corner. He gave an apologetic look as Natsume hardened his stare.

Ruka smirked as he looked at the sleeping girl, her unfamiliar hair a brilliant honey brown with blonde highlights, her short skirt and unchecked blouse; she was a new girl, a new rebel. But however rebellious she was, they were the Hyuuga and Nogi and no one ever disobeyed them, no one…

Natsume slammed his palm onto the table and everyone in the class jumped. Mikan awoke slowly, but not lifting her head.

"Go away…" she mumbled sleepily, still unaware of what was going on.

Natsume grinned inwardly, _stupid new girl, don't even know who you're talking to… _His eyes twinkled as Ruka noticed.

_What are you up to now, Natsume?_

Ruka stood up casually beside Natsume. They grinned at each other and their hands shot out to her hair.

A flash of blur and a loud slap was heard. The two both held their hands to themselves as Mikan lifted her head and rubbed her eye, yawning. She ran her hand through her long silky hair as they fall back in place. She looked up slowly at the two, finally revealing the 'new student'.

Her hazel brown eyes were dazed like a small cranky child just awake. She looked at the two surprised faces and laughed softly. She stood up as the chair moved noiselessly backwards, only reaching to Natsume's chin. She looked into his eyes and tiptoed, leaning precariously close to him.

"You want your desk back?" She whispered as she held her hands out, her bag on her shoulders in a flash.

"Take it back then, Hyuuga…" She muttered and laughed lightly.

She brushed past him, turning back to see Ruka's eyes following her. She gave a smile, her lips curling slightly and continued walking. She bowed to Mr Yamato slightly and disappeared out of the door.

"Natsume, are you alright?" Ruka asked eyes finally away from the door.

Natsume nodded as he sat down on the chair.

"She looked familiar."

"She was the one we saw at the alley, Ruka… The one you said you were going to hook up with." Natsume reminded.

"Oh that alice."

Natsume sighed as he slumped onto his desk like Mikan did. He inhaled deeply and the scent of Mikan filled his nostrils. It was sweet like a flower. He thought about the day when she broke into his room, the weird conversation they had, it all didn't seem real. She was _**Sakura**_, another rich and powerful family that had been eyeing their family business for a long time.

Ruka was rattling about Mikan, asking Natsume for her name. Natsume shrugged as he stared out of the window. He sighed as he stood up, gesturing to Ruka that he was going to the restroom, and exited. Ruka stayed in his seat, thinking about the long brown hair, the beautiful fair face as he plotted on how to get her. He laughed at his friend as he walked aimlessly along the corridor, thinking. He looked up from the ground as the pale marble tile came into view. He had walked to the auditorium. The doors were slightly ajar as the cold air breezed out of the door. He sat down on the chair outside the opaque doors, thinking about the new girl.

The pain that she had caused him that day, was it really how the girls felt? The hurt he had inflicted upon them, it tore at his insides, shredding his heart to pieces. It was really that bad… He leaned into the chair and shut his eyes.

Faint music escaped the gap from the door. He opened his eyes warily, it was still lesson time.

_Who could it be…?_

He gently pulled the door open, revealing the spacious auditorium. The rows and rows of velvet red seats were grand and the décor was palatial. On the stage, 2 grand pianos stood, sleek and black, reflecting light off their polished surface. The melody filled the whole hall, as Natsume stood and listened. It was beautiful, sweet and mesmerising.

Her nimble fingers ran over the keys deftly, her feet stepping on the pedals, it was amazing. The piece ended: One Man's Dream. Natsume walked down the carpeted stairs and up the stage, sitting down at the other piano.

"It was nice…" He muttered.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"Another alice you stole?"

"Hey, I don't need alice for every talent I have!" she retorted, laughing.

He rolled his eyes, smiling as he pressed gently down onto the keys. The sole note echoed through the hall as he sighed.

"It has been a long time since I touched the piano." He traced the keys with his fingers gently.

"Too busy bullying girls," Mikan scoffed playfully, although displeased.

He ignored her comment and started playing, fingers gently padding onto the keys.

"Marriage D'Amour," Mikan whispered.

She joined in, trying to blend with the impromptu duet. She smiled as the music flowed, not clashing with unpleasant off-keys. The last note rang out softly into the auditorium as the piece ended.

They smiled slightly, enjoying the silence after the melodious flood of musical notes.

Mikan's smile faded as Yuka's voice took over her mind. She clutched her head tightly, trying to drive Yuka's voice away. It was so loud, screeching at her to make Ruka and Natsume hate each other.

Seeing how he wasn't that bad, he had another side to his usual selfish self, and actually feeling something when she was with him, she couldn't bear to think of even hurting him. He seemed so peaceful, harmless when he indulged himself in the music, she couldn't do it.

Ruka's boyish handsome looks was too, etched in his mind. The look in his eyes when he wasn't flirting, it was almost humble and easy-going.

This was all going wrong, she didn't expect her to be the one getting rid of the two families. She didn't expect herself to be used as a pawn. She didn't wish to.

Her hands fell to the piano keys as a loud blaring noise escaped. Natsume was sitting on the piano top, looking at her all the time as she struggled inwardly.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he turned away, gazing at nothing in particular.

Mikan looked up, looking at his ruffled hair and his right profile. His eyes were set hard, though with a tinge of concern. She smiled as she nodded, glad that he cared. He didn't want to show it, but he actually bothered to concern. She didn't know if she had the heart to break Ruka and him, but she had to.

_Maybe if I drag it long enough, I wouldn't have to be involved…_

"Do you want to go back now?" Mikan asked softly as she stepped towards Natsume. He was still on the piano, peering down at Mikan now. Mikan stepped down from the stage and climbed the stairs towards the exit of the auditorium.

"What's your name, you never told me." Natsume asked as he hurried after her.

"Mikan."

He nodded as he repeated after her under his breath. She suddenly stopped and turned to face him, frowning.

"I want your seat!" she demanded.

"No." he refused, grinning at her expression.

"Yes, yes, yes." She huffed as she raced out of the door, hair flying behind her. Her bag bounced on her shoulders as she sped back to the classroom.

Natsume laughed as he ran after her, lagging behind.

She swiftly opened the backdoor and shut it behind her silently, not attracting any attention as she ran to the table beside the window.

Natsume entered through the front door, frowning at his defeat.

Ruka turned and looked at Mikan confusedly as she smiled at him. She winked and turned away.

Natsume slumped down on the last empty table, frowning at the vandalisms. He looked at Mikan reproachfully only to catch her worried face, her blank eyes staring out of the window.

Ruka nudged Natsume and shot him a questioning look. He sighed and shrugged then looked at Mikan again.

She peered at Natsume through the corner of her eye and grinned. Her eyes were still worried, as she grabbed the pendant tight.

_I'm sorry if I have to do this. I am sorry._

_So sorry-_

End-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 5

"Class, settle down please." The chairperson hollered loudly, his voice drowned in the ruckus. He sighed as he turned to the black board, scribbling a few words on top. Em turned around to see the class still chatting amongst themselves in small groups, ignoring the note he had written on the board. He shot a pleading look at everyone, hoping they would take notice of him.

"Oh god, I must have been feeding on glass all this while…" He muttered to himself, shoulders drooping.

"Has the date been finalised yet, Em?" Mikan asked, as she sat on her desk, looking at him.

The class quietened a few notch, turning to face Mikan, wondering what she's talking about. Em smiled thankfully at Mikan, then went on to address the whole class.

"There will be a class chalet next week during the holidays. It will be a 5-day long gathering and it's going to be held at the Nogi's resort. Can you all make it? It's going to be fun. Well, its Ruka's own resort you know…" Em added.

Ruka rolled his eyes, as he blasted music into his ears. He tapped on the earphones, sitting on the table cross-legged. His shoe kicked the next table to the rhythm of the song, humming the tune softly. The class regained it chattiness, discussing about the chalet. Em strolled over to Mikan's side, looking at her gratefully.

"Hey thanks for just now." He said.

"It was nothing." She smiled, turning away from him after that.

He walked away and sat down at his seat, patiently waiting for the last 5 minutes of the free period to be over. Mikan sighed as she glanced across the classroom. Ruka was sitting on his table listening to music so loud it was almost audible from her side of the room. Maybe it was just her alice. Natsume was wandering around the school at this time, undoubtedly. She sighed and stood up, walking towards Ruka. He was sitting on a tattered table at the end of the classroom, oblivious to all that was happening.

"Aren't you gonna go deaf?" Mikan tapped on his shoulders as she sat on the table next to him.

He looked up and removed his earphones, looking quizzically at her.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to go deaf?" She repeated, laughing this time.

Ruka joined in and stopped the music, rubbing his ears. He shook his head as his short blonde hair fell across his face. He swept it away with his hand and looked at Mikan. Her brown hair was lying gracefully on her right shoulders as she played with her necklace.

"Are you the host of the chalet?" Mikan asked.

"No. That pathetic Em came and begged me to spare my resort for 5 days." He scoffed.

"And you were so nice? Unbelievable…" Mikan teased.

"Hello… Em equals to Eternal Misery. He bugs to no end I tell you."

"Isn't he afraid of mice, or cockroaches or whatever… bears, wolves…"

He frowned for a moment, and then the creases smoothen out.

"Seems like Ruka isn't _that_ smart too." Mikan laughed heartily.

Ruka grinned and listened to her laughter, it sounded so natural. He was sick of hearing the other girls faking giggles around him.

"So are you going to the chalet?"

"Not sure, but I can go there anytime, its mine anyway."

"Yeah, oh crap, let's go." Mikan cursed as the teacher entered the door. She swiftly sat down in her seat as the students scuttled around the classroom, trying to settle down. Ruka walked deliberately slowly at the back of the classroom, advancing at snail's pace towards his seat beside Mikan.

"Ruka Nogi!" A voice thundered.

Ruka looked up, eyes filled with disrespect and arrogance. "What?"

"Get back to your seat, the whole class is waiting for you. This isn't your house. We aren't your servants. We have no need to wait for only you to start the class!"

"Then start." He smirked.

Mikan frowned and sped towards him and pulled him to the chair. All this happened in an instant, and no one saw any action. Just Ruka standing, and the next moment, he was on his chair.

"Don't bully teachers." Mikan sighed.

"If you say so," he grinned playfully.

"Where is Natsume?" Ruka yawned as the teacher droned on about geography.

"Probably still wandering…" Mikan sighed as she stared out of the window.

The day passed quickly, and soon, it marked the end of the week and the official start of the holidays. They wanted to rush home quickly to get ready for the chalet. It was, anyhow, held in the Nogi's resort. The students left the school as soon as the bell rang, the school gates flooding with people. Mikan and Ruka parted at the gate, Mikan heading towards the southern part of the town. Ruka started his car and zoomed out into the road. His bright yellow car, striking.

Everyone from Class 2A rushed back home, the girls packing their summer dresses, bikinis, and leisure wear. Mikan strolled back home slowly, watching every little movement around her. She heard soft footsteps, but did not turn around. The soft tapping, calm breathing, it belonged to Natsume Hyuuga. He was too, headed home. He kept a safe distance from her, not knowing what could be going on in her mind now.

"Am I very scary?" she asked, turning around suddenly.

He stopped in his tracks as he looked at her. He thought for a moment and gave a slight shrug. He continued walking, paced. She sighed and waited for him, till they were side by side and started home.

"Its just that you were meant to dislike me. Am I supposed to go near someone like you?" He asked.

"Maybe you're right…" She muttered.

"Hey I didn't mean it in a bad way, just you know…" He quickly said.

She nodded, took a deep breath and went on her way. Natsume looked at her flowing brown hair as the wind played with it, and headed home.

"Yeah?" Natsume said as he flipped open his cell phone.

"Chalet tomorrow, till like, Wednesday. Resort 7." Ruka said.

"Oh, okay. See you there then." Natsume replied and hung up.

Natsume flung open his cupboard and yelled for his butler. He threw a few clothes on his bed and ordered him to send it to Ruka's Resort 7. He was not going to lug a big bag here and there. He was not too excited, but since Ruka invited him, he was going to make it. It was also partly because of Mikan, still appearing as a mysterious character, showing different sides of her to him.

He plopped onto his bed, head resting on the down-feathered pillow. His eyes shut, and a faint melody started playing in his head, over and over again. He slept.

The faint sunlight shone into his room, marking the start of the holidays, and the chalet. He sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he looked at his clock. 10.29a.m, he was almost late. He stood up slowly and jumped onto the soft fluffy carpet. He shuffled lethargically into the bathroom, taking his time to wash up. He changed into a casual collared-tee and slacks, hopping into his convertible and drove off.

He was late for almost fifteen minutes, and had all the other students waiting in the growing heat near the road. They had to wait for Natsume, didn't they? Cars, motorbikes, and bicycles were parked beside the road, all sitting in the air-conditioned mobiles. Some made their way to the meeting place by public transport, and were standing on the pavement. They were all waiting for Ruka to make a move to the resort.

Mikan sat quietly on the railings, looking at everyone's excited yet impatient face. She carried a small bag with her phone and wallet. She had her clothes, too, all sent to the resort. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, her fringe as usual. She was pretty even in casual wear.

Ruka sat in his convertible, listening to the radio, waiting for his buddy. He revved the engine and started the car as Natsume's car zoomed past him. He waved a hand to the rest of the crowd, signalling them to move. The other students hopped into cars with empty seats and drove off to the resort.

Mikan sighed, she didn't want to squeeze with all the other students, and she didn't have to. One second and she would be there, teleportation.

"Want to get in?" Ruka called out to her.

She cocked her head to a side and looked at Ruka, the wind blowing gently at her hair. Ruka flashed a smile at her, and shook his head gently. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and looked at him weirdly. He stepped out of the car and opened the passenger seat door.

"You didn't have to."

"You were, hesitating… I thought you wanted me to."

"I am not spoilt," Mikan laughed and pushed him back to the driver's seat.

He sped down the road, occasionally slowing down when it came to a curve. Within a couple of minutes, they arrived at the resort. It looked almost grand. The granite pavement, marble floorings and the palatial setting, it was all too much a sight. The Nogi's financial resources were impressive. The Hyuuga's are, too but they had invested more on companies, earning much more than the Nogis do every year.

They stepped out of the car, Mikan gawking at the sight of just one of the many resorts.

"Wow, are all the resorts like this?"

"I think so, haven't been to all of them."

"Gosh. You print banknotes?"

They laughed and Ruka gave a shrug. Mikan walked slowly towards Ruka, sitting on the hood of his car. Her hand brushed slowly up and down the surface, as she pulled Ruka in, nearer to her. She leaned in precariously close to him, his face hovering above hers.

"Thanks, for this chalet, and the ride." She whispered as she looked intensely into his eyes. He grinned slightly as she straightened up, walking away from him, into the resort. He looked at her back as she disappeared around the corner.

_This might be interesting. Sakura, Mikan…_

The resort was not only big, but the entire desired faculty were present: a huge pool, gym, billiard room, arcade, everything!

The people there had a whale of a time, jumping into the pool, playing volleyball. Smiles were plastered onto their faces, laughter heard all round the resort.

Mikan remained in the cool billiard room, hitting in ball after ball into the pocket. Natsume was there too, occasionally taking one or two looks at her, taking in her serious expression, her concentration. He stepped over to the same table and challenged her, a close fight every single time. They had fun, but both disliked losing as much as the other. He won, then her, then him, it was never-ending.

Ruka was having fun at the pool, surrounded by girls. They splashed at one another, giggling, throwing a beach ball around.

The two finally took a break from their spar, pausing to get a drink. They leaned on a wall side by side, observing the other players. They stood like that in silence, a foot away from each other. She turned and looked at him, her eyes alluring. He remained as he was before, calm and composed. He returned the look, eyes boring into hers. He leaned in, so close but she stayed, not even flinching one bit.

"Mikan…" He trailed off.

She breathed unevenly, taking in the effect of his luscious voice.

The impact of the ball on against the stick brought her back to reality as she took a step back from him. She was wavering, and he spotted it. She stumbled on a chair's leg and fell, only to be caught by Natsume. She was in his arms, almost touching the floor. She straightened and muttered a soft thanks, and teleported quickly away. No one saw her, but she disappeared, only leaving a smirking Natsume.

He gulped his remaining beverage down and went back to his room; it was after all, already evening.

The pool was clearing, all returning to their palatial rooms in the resort. Many shared rooms, not wishing to sleep alone on these days. They planned to stay up all night, playing games like shoot, shag, marry or truth or dare, digging out secrets from their friends.

The moon soon rose, high up in the sky. The sky was clear, nothing hindering the moon's faint ray from shining onto the ground. Mikan's hair flew in the breeze as she ran her fingers through it. She sat on the roof, admiring the big, round moon. It never looked so close; she reached out, smiling as she tried to grab it in her hands. The wind blew harder and she pulled her cardigan closer, hugging herself. The surface was too, cold. She stood up and hopped down to the ground callously. If it was anyone else, they would have broken a leg.

She stepped around the pool, feeling the cool water against her skin. She sat down on the dry ground, immersing her leg into the water. She kicked gently, wishing that time would stop. She felt peace; it was pure bliss, to be able to remain like this, without worries, pain, anything. There was no need to fret about all the other happenings, just relaxing, enjoying the cool water lapping at your leg, it was what she always wanted: peace, silence, no worries at all.

A soft shuffle disturbed the silence and she looked up sharply. It was only Ruka. He walked slowly towards her. His blonde hair, fair complexion and perfect features, they were so attractive. She turned away and resumed her gentle kicking in the water, the cool liquid sloshing around her leg. He sat down beside her, not speaking, keeping the silence.

Mikan inched closer to Ruka as the wind blew, in silence.

_Let this be the start…_

She leaned into Ruka, feeling his warm body. He was surprised, but remained relaxed. They were like this for awhile when Mikan finally stood up. He shifted and smiled crookedly, he looked perfect. He rose too and faced her. For a few moments, only their eyes communicated, and no words were spoken. He leaned into her face and paused, wondering if he should do this, but the thought vanished as quickly as it came. She closed the gap and gave him a small peck on his cheek, and disappeared. She had teleported back to her room.

She fell onto her bed, thinking.

"That should have done it…" She muttered to herself.

_That should have done it…_

End-

Yup, I think I'm done. Sorry I took so long, was busy all week.

Thanks for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 6

She sat in bed, observing the moonlight for a moment. It was so bright, like a beacon and she could only sit in her room helplessly, unable to let it lead her way. Her life was controlled by her family, however a maverick she was. She traced the outline of the moon slightly on the glass pane, her pupils glistening with the light from the moon. She thought of everything she was supposed to do, she was going to do and what she had done, reflecting on every single action. Every single one: like her kissing Ruka, like her heart thudding loudly whenever Natsume; Like her falling in love with the Hyuuga she was supposed to despise, supposed to break.

She stood up slowly, stepping softly on the carpeted floor towards the door. Her bedroom was huge compared to the others. It was a privilege because she caught the young master Nogi's eyes. He had arranged a special suite in the resort for her

She clutched the silky pink robe closer to herself as she pushed the windows open, feeling the cool night breeze. Her soft brown eyes traveled slowly across the whole scene. The clear pool water was a light blue, with the moon shimmering beautifully. How she loved the night, so calm and cool and beautiful.

A pale, pink petal fell from a cherry blossom and drifted down, finally resting on the surface of the still waters below. Immediately, the water was not serene anymore; the ripples created as the petal came in contact with the water distorted its peace.

She stepped onto the window sill, ducking down a little from the frame. She stepped down onto the cold ground outside, gracefully. She flipped her honey brown hair absentmindedly walking slowly, still gazing at the moon. She kept moving forward, and only when her feet came in contact with water did she look up. Another step forward and she would plunge straight into the pool, and she couldn't stop her body leaning forward.

She shut her eyes and sighed inwardly, not wishing to be soaked to the skin. Her arm was suddenly closed in a tight grip and she was pulled in.

Her eyes opened and stared into the teasing ruby orbs. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his lips curl into a smirk. She was pressed onto his blue robes, as he stabled himself. He had on his black silk trousers and shirt under his robes, barely enough to keep a _normal_ person warm.

She stepped away calmly from him and turned her back to him, muttering a soft but pleased thank you. She could feel his eyes looking at her, his smirk growing wider and herself getting jumpy. She breathed in slowly, the cool midnight air and all of a sudden, an arm snaked around her petite waist and pulled her in again. She gave a small gasp and placed her hand on his wrist, knowing that resistance is futile. She didn't want to unleash an offensive Alice on him for nothing, but she gripped his finger, hopping he would release her.

"You should be careful, you know? You might… fall in, again." He said as she took in the scent of her hair.

Mikan squirmed uneasily but still remained in his fairly loose grip. "I didn't really fall, didn't." She said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Why are you so uncomfortable don't you like it like this?" Natsume whispered alluringly, playing with her hair with the other hand at the same time.

Mikan tightened the grip on his fingers, pulling at his index finger. Natsume released his grip around her waist and held her hands, turning her around to face him. His eyes were different, not jokingly looking at her anymore. They looked more serene, but serious as he held her cold hand. She looked like a pretty doll, her long straight hair lying obediently on her shoulders with only some stray strands twined around his finger.

Feeling the awkward silence engulfing them, she jolted suddenly and pushed Natsume towards the water. He did not release the hold and she fell in with him with a splash. His raven hair emerged from the water first, followed by his unhappy face. It was so anticlimax, but he was glad as he did not know what to do previously. Mikan emerged from the water, surprised and smiling. She opened her palm and the pool water gathered around her body, whirling quickly but not touching her. Natsume stared at her, amusedly, waiting for her next action. She clenched her fist tightly and the water crashed into Natsume, sending him to the corner of the pool. Mikan laughed in delight, seeing him fly towards the edge.

Mikan jumped out of the pool daintily, wet and shivering. She was still laughing although her teeth chattered. Natsume climbed out and ruffled his hair, watching Mikan walk towards him, smiling widely as her long wet hair swished behind her. When she was standing an arm's length in front of him, she stuck out her tongue and laughed.

Natsume smiled too. He was energized with the lethal dose of cold water. Being the Fire Alice, he did not feel the cold with his fire burning bright inside him. Mikan on the other hand was jumping around, shivering in the cool wind. He held her wet body and leapt to the roof of the resort, sitting down on the leveled surface.

"It's… colder up- up here." Mikan said in between chatters.

"No it's not," he said and lit a fire from his palm. The flame, bright and warm, hovered in the air emitting warmth to its surroundings. She inched closer to it, feeling the warmth, cozy and comfortable. Natsume lit several faint flames around her, drying her clothes and hair quickly. He sat casually on the rooftop, looking at the moon as she tried to warm herself. She placed her hand down unintentionally on his and she jumped.

"Uh, sorry." She quickly said.

He said nothing but clasped her hand beneath his. His palm was warm, and she felt less uncomfortable being near him. It actually was nice. She did not shift but just remained as she was. Mikan ran her free hand through her hair and glanced at him. He was absorbed, gazing at the moon. His eyes were calm, and not fierce and serious as they were in school. He was… different.

Natsume lay down, staring into the sky still holding her hand. It felt really nice. She too lay down, admiring the little shining stars and the moon. They were making full use of the peaceful atmosphere now, enjoying the silence. Mikan yawned and blinked a couple of times, rubbing her eyes.

"You tired?" He muttered.

"Mm, yeah." She replied and sat up. She leaned over and supported herself with her arms beside Natsume. She blocked Natsume's view and his eyes focused on hers. She crouched down further and kissed him gently on his lips, with true feelings this time. He sat up too, and pressed himself towards her. She pushed him away slowly and she stood up.

"I've got to go." She raised her hand as a sign of farewell and she hopped down the roof, landing noiselessly on her feet. She disappeared into her room quickly and shut the door.

_I really like him. I really do._

_But… Am I supposed to?_

_Am I?_

_End ;D_


	7. Chapter 7

How do mothballs work

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me

Chapter 7:

"Leave me alone!" Mikan hissed into the phone as she slammed it shut. It was the dreaded order.

_It is now or never, it's time to do your stuff!_

She hated Yuka's annoying voice ordering her around. She detested it so much, especially when she had just realised how she really feels. She screamed in frustration, slapping the bed angrily. She clenched her fist tightly and gritted her teeth. No matter what, she had to do this. It would be a lot worse if Yuka was to participate in this herself. She was ruthless, cold-blooded and nothing stands in her way. Nothing.

She groaned out loud as she thought about Ruka. She had kissed him, and he had liked it. He was sure to have the wrong idea, but it was intended to be that way. It was supposed to happen to that darned Natsume Hyuuga too, but she was the one that had fallen into her own trap.

"What the hell was I thinking?!" Mikan thought, brows furrowed in a deep knot. She wanted to see him, she _needed_ to. Her heart clenched when he was not around, wanting him to be near her all the time. It was not supposed to happen.

_He _was supposed to be in agony when she was away, to be angry when she was with another guy, to hate when the other guy happens to be his _best friend_, and to fight, only to be rejected by _her_!

Her plans were all going haywire, and she can do nothing to set it back on the right track. Nothing but to break his heart, and break her own.

Anything can go wrong but the two hating and in the end fighting each other **will **happen, and Yuka will make sure it does.

She thrusted her fist into the wall, and a little indentation was made. Her knuckles were red but all she could feel was the confusion that coursed through her veins, throughout her whole body. She flung the cupboard open and pulled out a plain white tanktop and purple shorts. She tied her long flowing hair into a high ponytail, grabbed her cellphone and slammed out of the room.

"Oh my crap…" Mikan muttered under her breath when she saw Ruka in the corridor, outside Natsume's door. She continued walking, footsteps light and soft, towards him. Ruka turned his head slightly and smiled slightly, finally seeing her outside in the morning. She had been cooping herself in the billard room for two days straight, playing games after games. Her aim was legendary and she won hands down, with the exception of Natsume. She flashed a hasty smile back and quickened her pace, trying to get out to the open area as quickly as possible. Everything was going wrong way, and she did not want to make it any worse. Ruka was waiting for Natsume, and she wasn't ready to meet them both, together.

Ruka grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past him, pulling her in. She tugged at his hands, not facing him. She bit her lips as she could hear Natsume's footsteps coming out from the bathroom. She had less than a minute before he came out, she had to get out of this situation, fast!

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruka asked, grinning.

Mikan turned around and gave him a full-on stare, but Ruka just went on smiling, grinning, smirking.

"What's that for, man you're in a grumpy mood today." Ruka laughed.

"You won't be feeling any happier, soon." Mikan snapped at him.

Ruka released his grip finally and his smiled faded. Mikan quickly apparated away, and made it in time as when she disappeared, the door opened, revealing the raven-haired.

Ruka gave a sigh, thinking about what just happened. She was so cold towards him, and fierce. She was the girl he was mildly attracted to, but he knew she was different from the other stupid girls. She was the one he_** might **_develop feelings for, or he _had_ already fell for. Even if he didn't, he could still continue the game he was playing from before, the bet that he has yet to win. Yet to.

Natsume nudged his friend slightly, bringing him back to reality. He didn't ask, but he knew something was bothering him. He would not ask, but he knew Ruka would tell him if he could.

Both of them strolled out into the sun, squinting at the crowded pool. They both scanned around for her, but she was nowhere in sight. Ruka muttered something so quick and low under his breath that even Natsume missed it.

"You've no need to go to that extent." Mikan sighed as she appeared in front of them both. She was chewing on an apple almost glossy red under the sun.

Ruka grinned, knowing that either way would work. She disliked being tracked, but she could also turn the animals he had used on him. She was afterall, a stronger Alice than he was. Natsume's face remains unchanged, bored. She looked at her ponytail, so long and soft and beautiful. Her tanktop showed off her small frame and figure as she stood in front of them.

"Hello, Mikan." Ruka said.

Mikan frowned slightly, "Hi."

They were standing at the pathway as the other students played on. They were already used to seeing the beautiful new girl with the two rich young masters, so they took no notice as they spoke.

"What's with your frown, Mikan? Do you want me to kiss it away?" Ruka teased.

Natsume smiled slightly too, seeing that his friend is still at the game. He felt slightly shifty too, seeing him playing with her. He looked at Mikan, observing her pretty face and her expressions. She quickly took a step forward, standing very close to Ruka. Her arms were hanging loosely by her side, her fingers tapping at her thigh. She stared intently at Ruka, grinning slightly. Ruka thought for a moment and moved closer. An orange floated off the tray and dropped straight onto Ruka's head. Mikan turned around and walked off towards the billard room.

"Dream on, Nogi…" Mikan said.

Ruka straightened up, rubbing his head. Natsume stood beside him, laughing at his friend.

"Damn, she's one feisty girl. I like her." Ruka said.

"Yeah, she's one hard nut. I like her too." Natsume admitted.

Ruka looked quizically at Natsume, thinking about what he just said. He had no intention of letting Natsume win _his girl _over. No way. They had been friends almost all their life, and their friendship and bonds were strong, but he never lets go of anything he wants. Not even if it was Natsume.

Ruka laughed lightly and walked towards the pool. He hopped in with a big splash and many girls squealed. They started crowding around him and Natsume disappeared into the cool billard room.

Natsume did not feel good when Ruka got close to Mikan. He did not think it was funny anymore. It had used to be a game, but when he started to throw his feelings into it, it became totally different.

When he entered the room, the aircondition blew at his face. He spotted Mikan easily with her white tanktop. She was hitting the balls into the pocket, with more strength and frustration than before. Once, the ball flew off the table when she missed the pocket. It hit the edge and bounced out, flying quite a distace before landing. As it was still early, not many people were in the room, thus she had a whole table to herself. She gripped the stick so hard her knuckles turned white. She was thinking, thinking.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?! _Plop And the ball fell straight into the pocket. _Break them… I don't want to! _Plop _I hate being so helpless, I hate it! _Bang The solid 4 flew straight out of the table as she accidentally dipped the stick down. Natsume move forward slightly and caught it in his palm. He threw the purple ball up and caught it again. Mikan looked up from the table and sank down to the ground, leaning against the wall.She threw the stick down onto the ground and shut her eyes. He had to appear now when she was feeling so confused. It was true, she liked him. But what she had to do, she would never forgive herself. She would hate herself, and she was sure he would too.

She heard him sit down carefully beside her, wary of what would happen next. Mikan was unpredictable, and he was very sure of that. She opened her eyes slowly, taking a deep breath.

_I really don't want to do it._

Mikan stood carefully up as her heart pounded, loud and fast. She turned and looked at Natsume, his eyes serenely calm, just looking and looking at her. His face was void of any emotions, and he was just there, eyes on her. He was still on the ground, sitting down. The ruby red orbs were so captivating, and the more Mikan looked at him, the more her heart can't take it. It was leaping for all it was worth at the sight of the mesmerising Hyuuga. How she can't help falling for him. How she can't help having such a mother. How she can't help being involved in this situation she dreaded to be in…

But she had to do it. She had to. All she is doing might be breaking them, making them fight against each other and hence turning both families into rivals. That might be all and Yuka would be satisfied. That would be all for Yuka to easily attack them from behind, to take over both their coporations. But if Yuka were to be involved in this tiny operation itself, she would not be very pleased. And she would make sure all this trouble would be gone, forever. She could simply just rub them off the surface of the earth. She was afterall, Yuka.

"I'm sorry," Mikan whispered as she ran out of the room.

Natsume stood up and brushed his pants, looking at her backview as she ran. Her eyes were confused, blank and, sad… He didn't know what was happening, but he was worried. He casually walked out of the billard room, tossing the ball onto the table at the same time. He wanted to run after her, but that would be too un-Hyuuga like. He tried to trace her, her familiar footsteps, her scent, her aura. He was an Alice, and tracking was nothing.

Mikan was frantically looking for Ruka. She had only a short time to carry out what she had just planned. She had to find him, fast. He was in the pool previously, but where is he now?! She stopped in the middle of the path and shut her eyes. She had the animal pheromone alice too, and she could find him easily. She concentrated hard, leafing through everyone, just trying to find the particular Alice. She caught it just like a slight vibration and she started running. She could feel Natsume nearing. She ran towards the rooms and saw his blonde hair. She teleported to right at the back of him and tapped his shoulders. Ruka turned around, surprise all in his eyes. Mikan was panting heavily as Ruka held her up, trying to stable her.

She finally looked up after a few short moments, looking into his eyes. Her brown orbs were alluring, enticing him. He looked into her eyes and held her removed the hairband. Her hair fell softly down, falling back in place, a little messy but still it did not daunt her beauty.

Mikan tiptoed to reach his face, and Ruka closed the gap. Their lips met.

_He's nearing… He's coming. He's here!_

Mikan collected her feelings and memories of the night she had spent with Natsume and forced it into Ruka. Ruka pulled away suddenly, feeling what she had felt, witnessing what she and his best friend had done. She stepped back a few steps and stood in between the two.

Natsume Hyuuga had just seen his best friend with the girl he liked, and Ruka Nogi came to know of what his best friend had done to _his_ girl. They stood staring, glaring wildly at each other. Natsume shifted his attention to Mikan just for that one short moment, and she felt his anger of her betrayal, mistrust. She hardened her look at forced a small, proud smirk. His hatred, although not much, hit her like a locomotive as her many Alices enhanced her ability to detect feelings. She apparated away, leaving the two at the corridor. She had added on to the hatred they both felt as she 'gave' them more, make them feel more anger, more hatred, more negative.

She walked to the beach just outside the backdoor of the resort. She felt empty, so light and void, nothingness.

"I'm just any other girl. Just that slut, that bitch that managed to attract the attention of the two. Just that lucky one that managed to play with them." Mikan said to herself, giving an empty laugh. An empty laugh accompanied by tears that refused to roll down her cheeks. It accumulated in her eyes, those stubborn tears.

_I'm sorry, i'm really sorry. Sorry-_

_Sorry for all this pain, sorry for all the hurt._

_You can hate me all you want, I will never appear infront of you. Never again._

_I- _

She clutched the necklace as it began to burn. Her heart hurts so much, so much… The ruby red jewel shone brightly as her heart shattered into pieces, so fragile, just like glass. The tears fell down her cheeks uncontrollably. She had held them back for so long, so much. She was alone, and there was nothing to hold back anymore.

_I am sorry-_

End of this chapt;


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 8

The ruby pendant shined, burning against her neck. She slumped down onto the ground; the pain that she was feeling, it was unbearable. Her tears didn't stop, but she didn't make a sound. Her heart hurt so much, and the necklace just brought her more pain. She knew she didn't want to do it, but she couldn't help it. Her heart clenched as she thought about him, the angry stare he gave her, filled with hatred.

"Natsume…" She gripped her pendant so hard, it burned and scorched into her palm. She bit her lips as the pendant embedded a mark into her palm. "I don't want to see you angry, don't want to see you sad. Natsume…!" She whispered breathlessly. She finally released her grip of the pendant, exhausted. The pain she had felt was nothing. It was nothing compared to the cause of her tears, the hurt. She was tired of everything. She could not feel the energy that she used to had.

She scrambled to her feet, stumbling as she tried to take the first step. She held onto a tree and stabled herself. In the heart of her palm imprinted a faint symbol of fire. The surrounding of her entire palm was red from the burn. "Fire…" Mikan muttered and her tears landed in the middle of the burn scar. It protruded out from her smooth skin like a blemish. It was prettily shaped, the curves and points, they were so distinct.

She walked all the way back to her room, avoiding the crowds. She took the small pathways that led back to the corridor of the rooms. It was empty. She looked at the spaces, remembering where she left them to settle the dispute.

_He was standing there, when he turned and stared at me. He was just right there._

She pushed gently into her room, throwing open the cupboard doors in frustration after closing the room door behind her. She tossed her clothes into the open bag and sunk down onto the bed, hands smoothening out the silk sheets. Her phone vibrated softly, breaking the silence. She hesitated for a moment, but then pulled out the phone from her pocket.

_Yuka_

She tapped on the cover and rejected the call.

"She isn't going to happy…"

She flipped over and held the pillow to her face, screaming in pain and frustration. Her phone started vibrating again, but this time, Mikan answered.

"Why didn't you answer my call just now?! I heard that you have already done it. Job well done, Mikan."

"…"

"Say something girl, you've done something great for the family… And, since your job is done, you'll be living with grandpa, living with him till--"

"Till you need me again. Yes I get it." And she threw the phone onto the ground.

_I hurt him because of a duty, and now I am unwanted. What did I just do…? But this is for the better, if Yuka… If Yuka were to be involved…_

She sat up on the bed and closed her eyes, and then she fell back. She knew she couldn't stay here. How in the world was she supposed to face the two of them after what just happened? She scrambled to her feet and kicked the bag onto the ground. She pulled out the drawer and emptied its contents into her bag. Her accessories poured onto the ground but Mikan took no notice. She wanted to get out of this room, this resort. She couldn't bear to stay one more minute in this place. She was embarrassed enough of what she had done. The pain, the guilt and shame, it was so thick in the atmosphere that it was almost tangible.

She opened the other drawer and emptied it on the bed. A pink petal fell from the drawer slowly, gracefully onto the bed.

_Cherry Blossom…__She crouched down further and kissed him gently on his lips_

Mikan shook her head, trying to get rid of that memory that clung dearly onto her heart.

_I am not in the position to feel sad, no? I wasn't the one who got cheated, betrayed. He is the one who really got hurt, by what I've done…_

She picked the petal up and placed it gently on her lips before lowering it down again. She took a pencil and started writing.

'Natsume, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I will disappear from your sight. Hate me all you want but I just want to tell you I-'

"Ah scrap that!"

She threw the paper into the bin and started writing on another paper.

'Hyuuga, I will disappear from your sight. This is just what your desserts for playing with tho-'

She heard the door click open and she turned.

_Oh god…_

His hair fell across his eyebrows as he looked up from his bangs. He looked at her, closing the door behind him softly. He hadn't expected her to be back in her room, and he didn't know why he had entered this room. He is numb, and seeing her in the room didn't serve much as a solution. He stood there, just in front of the door, unmoving.

Mikan froze as she dropped the pen onto the ground. Following the drop was nothing but silence for a long, long while.

Natsume stood, relaxed but quiet as he looked at her. She had dropped a pen, but the paper she had been writing on was still with her. He walked forward slowly when Mikan started crushing up the paper. He grabbed her wrist and snatched the paper away, reading it once, twice and again. He let the paper fall to the ground and looked out of the window. Mikan bit her lips hard. She wanted him to read it, but not when she was present. She wanted him to forget her with all the anger and everything.

Natsume turned and started walking out.

_Don't go… Natsume…_

Mikan knelt down onto the bed as she watched him close the door behind him.

"Natsume, don't go…" She whispered as she looked at the paper and read the words she wrote.

She had meant to hurt him but all she can feel was pain. The pain he was supposed to feel, not her. Her tears feel again, and this time she disappeared from her room. Her baggage was still sitting on the floor, overturned.

She had sat in the withering cherry blossom tree for hours, just sitting and thinking… It was dark and the wind blew. He kept appearing in her mind, just there staring at her note. She rested her chin on her knees, trying hard not to cry. She didn't want to start tearing again, because she knew she wouldn't stop.

Natsume was lying on his bed, awake, for a very long time. He had turned the stereo on, but the lyrics sounded like nothing more than gibberish. His heart felt heavy…

_Just my desserts…_

He couldn't believe he had fallen for her. She was just here to spoil everything but when she was present, everything felt so right… He stood up from his bed and walked out into the dark night. He didn't know where he was headed, but when he stopped and looked up, only the golden-plated '4' made sense. He had ended up outside Mikan's room. The soft thumping of the stereo was audible but he couldn't feel anyone. He hesitated. He had no business with her, but he went in anyway.

The scent of her was overpowering, adding on to the hurt and sorrow he felt. He sat on her chair, reminiscing about all the times they had spent together. He slumped onto the table and spotted the note still on the floor. He sighed inwardly as he suddenly felt so foolish. He burnt the note to crisp in an instant.

She had changed him. He wasn't so angry and always frowning like before. He didn't even bear to hurt her even though she had. He had truly changed, but the girl who did it, would be nothing more than a memory. She would sooner or later, fade away.

The dustbin was almost empty, except for a lone crushed up paper. He spotted his name, all crumpled. He bent down and retrieved it from the bin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikan leapt down from the tree, landing noiselessly on her toes. She had thought for a long time, and she was going to set it all on track. She could see Natsume didn't hate her enough, and Ruka was nowhere to be seen in the resort. She didn't want to do this. She sighed and teleported to Natsume's room- it was empty.

A soft melody started playing from the stereo as the previous song ended.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsume read it, and felt his heart clench. The soothing music escaped the stereo as he recognised it. He shut his eyes tight as a rush of emotions soared through him.

How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?  
Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I would be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in My life  
And tell me now How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I How do I  
O how do I live?  
Please tell me baby...

How do I go on?  
If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything Need you with me  
Baby don't you know your everything good in my life  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you

I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I How do I  
O how do I live  
How do I live without you  
How do I live without you baby...  
How do I live...

Mikan sang along, and when it ended, her teardrop landed on the ground.

_How do I live without you_

_If you ever go_

Mikan ran out of the door as she came into the quiet corridor. She looked in front of her and saw him exiting her room, holding a note in his palm. She clenched her fist as her hair flew in the breeze. It was all quiet again. Her heart felt joy and sorrow all at the same time upon seeing him. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she couldn't lose him. Why did she have to hear that song after she had hurt him? It brought back so many memories, and it tells their situation so clearly.

The lyrics echoed in her mind.

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
_

Natsume thought about the same thing then, how could he live without her. He clutched the note tightly. He didn't understand why, but he knew she didn't want to do it. Her writing was scrawled across the paper and there were ink smudges here and there. She had been crying. She had always appeared strong, but she had opened up to him more. Everything was going wrong and they were all confused. He didn't know how she felt now, but he could see the remorse and sorrow evident on her face. He took a few steps forward, trying to reach her. His heart was filled with pain, and he knew hers was too.

Mikan ran to Natsume and he hugged her tight. They stayed like that for a long time.

"I'm sorry."

"Mikan…"

"Sorry that I caused you so much hurt. Really, Natsume…"

"I don't know why you did it, but I really don't mind now."

愛してる

End ;D

The story ends here ;D this is such a lousy chapter right, and I took so long to finish it. And heck about Ruka and Yuka. Its just them. Sorry for the lousy ending. But, yes it ended ;D


End file.
